


On the spectrum

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Autism, Autism Spectrum, KageHina - Freeform, KageHina Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfinished AU idea in which Kageyama is autistic and Oikawa is a dickhead but also ships KageHina *shrugs*</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the spectrum

“Fine, go ahead then!” I huffed in exasperation.  _ Stupid Iwa-Chan doesn’t understand anything.  _

I rolled my eyes and made a B-line for the door.

_ Where even am I?  _ I looked around, unsure of where exactly I was as I had randomly chosen the nearest door to escape from Iwa-chan.  _ Oh. I must be in one of the warm-up areas. Looks like Karasuno’s in here... _

Inter-High had just started and everyone was a little on edge. Iwa-chan was being kind of a dick and I just needed a minute to gather myself.

Once my head was cleared, I took the opportunity to look around at what I was up against.  _ Might as well see what- Hello. What’s that now?  _ I couldn’t help but notice a certain chibi sitting on the bench while the others warmed up.

Hinata sighed deeply and leaned forward, forearms on his knees. For once Chibi-chan was silent, intensely fixated on Tobio. I raised an eyebrow and watched the shrimp eyeballing his team mate. I couldn’t help but be curious.  

“What’s up, Chibi-chan?” I plopped myself down on the bench beside him. Must have scared the daylights out of him, because he jumped a mile.

Hinata rolled his eyes and shook his head. _ What the-?  _ He went straight back to watching Tobio. Um? Rude!  _ The little shrimp has the nerve to straight-up ignore me?? _

“Um, hello?” I waved my hand in front of his face.

Hinata sighed deeply and turned to me. It was weird. I had never seen him so seriously deep in thought before. Kid looked like he was having an existential crisis. “Watch this.” Hinata pointed to Tobio running water bottle training. “There.” He said as the ball landed perfectly on the bottle closest to them. “Kageyama’s like… Really good at volleyball.”

Um. What? I laughed. “Yeah, I guess. What? You ready to challenge him to a one-on-one game again?” I couldn’t help but feel like Hinata was being kinda gay. Not in the pejorative sense, but actually gay. “Or do you just have a crush on him?”

Hinata recoiled. “What?? No!” He turned bright red. 

_ There’s my Chibi-chan again. _

“No don’t you see it?” He took a deep breath and looked to the floor. “Sometimes when I’m talking to him I just feel like he’s not capable of understanding some really basic human emotions. I get mad at him for having like no empathy, but maybe it’s not actually his fault…”

I furrowed my brow.  _ Sounds like something my bitchy ex-girlfriend would say… _

“You think he could be like… Autistic or something?” Hinata whispered.

“Autistic?” I recoiled.  _ Duh.  _ “Well yeah, probably.” I said in a normal volume, which clearly made shrimpy uncomfortable. He turned bright red and tried to shush me. “Not gonna lie that kid’s probably on the spectrum somewhere for sure.” I chuckled. Made sense to me. “I mean that would certainly explain a lot…”

“Oikawa, shush!” Hinata whispered angrily. “I’m not kidding about this. He told me while we were studying English the other day that he didn’t even learn to speak, even in Japanese, until he was 5.”

That little detail certainly gave me pause. That actually is a symptom of autism. Isn’t it…? “Well shit.” I said quietly, looking over at Tobio-chan who was still not aware we were looking at him. He probably didn’t even notice Hinata grilling him earlier.


End file.
